


Последняя проверка на гейство или Хочешь ли ты облизать Дженсена Эклза?

by CallMe



Series: Последняя проверка на гейство [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMe/pseuds/CallMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не то чтобы Джаред был геем. Кажется. Просто Дженсен чертовски смазливый.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последняя проверка на гейство или Хочешь ли ты облизать Дженсена Эклза?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ultimate Gay Test or Whether Or Not To Lick Jensen Ackles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34462) by felisblanco. 



Это всё Меган виновата! Нет, серьёзно. У его сестры есть ужасно раздражающие привычки. И одна из них – полное отсутствие такта. Полное. Непонятно зачем он вообще ей что-то рассказывает. Или даже зачем вообще с ней общается. Загадка какая-то. Все те глупые мелочи, которые он, не удержавшись, выбалтывает. Естественно она помнит все и каждую. И потом в самый неподходящий момент как отпустит какой-нибудь, казалось бы, невинный комментарий, что так и хочется её придушить. Или хотя бы подушкой врезать. Тяжелой.  
Настоящая заноза в заднице.  
И дело ещё в том, что он никогда раньше не выдавал ей чего-то настолько серьезного – с возможностью _пожизненного_ шантажа. Просто она звонит в такой момент, когда у него мысли бегают и бегают по кругу и, кажется, что голова взорвётся, если с кем-то не поговорить.  
Так что, стоит ей только сказать:   
_– Привет, братишка. Вот думала, позвоню, узнаю, что да как._  
Как он, будучи полным болваном, выдает:   
– Чад ко мне приставал.  
Пауза. И затем в трубке раздается такой дикий хохот, что удивительно, как барабанные перепонки ещё не лопнули.  
– Не смешно.  
 _– Ох, Джей Ти, вообще-то очень смешно. Я в жизни ничего смешнее не слышала. И? Он тебя облапал или что?_  
– Нет.  
Хватающую за задницу руку считать лапаньем? Предположим, что нет.   
– Он просто… Просто сказал, что я сексуальный.   
Помимо всего остального.  
 _– Вот, бли-и-ин. Не сомневаюсь. Он же не слепой. Ты уверен, что не напридумывал себе всякого?_  
И Джаред, мозг которого совершенно определенно умер, отвечает:  
– Он меня поцеловал.  
Ещё одна пауза. И дикие завывания начинаются вновь. А Джаред мечтает, чтобы она сейчас же оказалась здесь, и можно было бы схватить эту тощую маленькую шейку и сдавить.   
– Заткнись.  
 _– Чувак, ну ты попа-а-ал. И что ты сделал?_  
И это тот момент, когда он действительно лажает. Мог бы уж тогда просто отдать ей свою голову на блюдечке с запиской: "Для вечных насмешек". Спишем на то, что он слегка пьян, и что ещё важнее – слегка возбуждён, ну и ещё возможно на то, что Чад весь кислород из его мозга через рот высосал.  
Потому что вместо того, чтобы рассказать, как Чаду врезал, он выдает:  
– Я ответил.  
Молчание затягивается так надолго, что Джаред начинает подозревать обрыв связи. Но затем её голос оживает и смеха в нём больше не слышно:  
 _– Значит… Ты гей?_  
– Нет! То есть... Я не знаю. То есть… Гадство!   
_– Эй, всё нормально. Если да. То есть, я не… Ух, блин._  
– Я был пьян. Я не… Родителям не говори. Вообще никому не говори! – его руки трясутся, и, кажется, вот-вот стошнит, и не только из-за выплясывающей Ламбаду текилы в желудке.  
 _– Не скажу. Обещаю. Эй, дыши там, ладно?_  
– Я просто… Как бы в шоке. И пьян ещё. И… Блин, он ведь даже не красивый!  
И тут она снова срывается. Джаред слушает, как сестра пытается вдохнуть на другом конце трубки, и вдруг вся абсурдность ситуации обрушивается на него. И не успевает он осознать, что происходит, как они уже смеются вместе. Одно только то, что он всё это высказал, заставляет почувствовать себя намного лучше, и напряжение начинает медленно отпускать.  
Некоторое время спустя хихиканье и фырканье наконец затихает, и так легко можно представить, как она, свернувшись калачиком на диванчике в родительском доме, попивает сладкий чай и беспорядочно переключает каналы. Внезапно так хочется домой, что слезы на глаза наворачиваются. Отлично. Теперь он ещё и большая гейская плакса.  
 _– Но вообще-то он красивый. У него отличная задница._  
– Пожалуйста, не надо обсуждать со мной чадову задницу, – стонет Джаред. – Не хочу думать о его заднице. И он совсем не красавец, когда без грима. Ты бы его видела в понедельники, с двухдневной небритостью. У него подбородок выглядит как полуобщипанная курица.   
Они снова хохочут, и Джаред думает, что общаться с ней не так уж и плохо, и как же классно, что есть возможность с кем-то над всем этим просто посмеяться.  
До тех пор пока она не произносит:  
 _– Значит, раз уж ты теперь гей, то станешь нормально одеваться? Разве у геев не должно быть хоть каких-то зачатков чувства стиля?_  
– Ха-ха, как смешно. И прекрати назвать меня геем.  
 _– Уже выучил слова к "Оклахоме"? Ты должен знать ваши мюзиклы, братишка. И, эй, у меня, кажется, ещё диск Шер где-то завалялся._  
– Я тебя прикончу.  
 _– Да, ага. Так как думаешь, ты топ или боттом?_  
Видите? Вот почему ей нельзя никогда ничего рассказывать. Вообще.

~

Выясняется, что у Чада своего рода "пьяная амнезия", ну или, по крайней мере, он ведет себя так, будто не помнит, как Джареду всё лицо обслюнявил. В общем, забыли об этом. Вот если бы только Джаред – болван такой – всё своей сестре не растрепал, которая просто не может не воспользоваться случаем, чтобы его подколоть. Как, например, когда они ужинают с семьей, или когда они вместе с бабушкой смотрят телевизор.   
Ну серьёзно, кто так делает?  
Вот он сидит весь такой расслабленный и улыбающийся – примерный сынок, которого мама так любит и лелеет, как вдруг внезапно Мэг начинает обсуждать какого-нибудь парня из сериала, и какой он сексуальный, и "правда Джаред?" И улыбается ему так невинно, уминая пирог или ещё что-нибудь, а он просто сидит, краснея, как идиот, и представляет, как он этот пирог сестре поглубже засунет или вырубит её пультом по голове.   
Совсем не круто.  
Слава Богу, его родители не замечают всех этих убийственных взглядов через стол, а бабушка вообще плохо слышит, так что он может просто пожать плечами и буркнуть: "Без понятия" или "Не знаю, не видел". На что Мэг усмехнется и начнет разговор о радугах или "Мне очень-очень нравится эта розовая рубашка. Дашь поносить?"  
Интересно, если удастся доказать, какая она зараза, получится отмазаться от сестроубийства?  
Так что, когда он подписался на "Сверхъестественное", следовало ожидать, что она этого так не оставит. Особенно, учитывая, как она сохла, кажется уже целую вечность, по Дженсену Эклзу. "Дни нашей жизни", "Темный ангел", она посмотрела даже "Смолвиль", хоть и думает, что Том Веллинг полный кретин.  
 _– Значит Дженсен, м? Офигеть. Он же самая большая симпатяшка в мире._  
Джаред закатывает глаза, удерживая трубку плечом, чтобы можно было открыть Миллер:   
– Парни не бывают симпатяшками. Они бывают привлекательными.   
_– Симпатяшка, Джей Ти. Симпатичнее любой девчонки. И у него… губы._  
– У всех губы.  
 _– Это да, но у него абсолютно девчачьи губы. И ресницы такие… что ими можно мир накрыть._  
– Ты что, под кайфом?  
 _– Нет, ты послушай, он как самая смазливая девчонка в мире, только, ну, с пацанячьими причиндалами. В общем, идеальный шанс для тебя._  
Он об этом явно пожалеет, но всё равно спрашивает:  
– В смысле?  
 _– Определить действительно ли ты гей, или би, или ещё что. Серьёзно. Если тебе не захочется облизать этого парня с головы до ног после пяти минут наедине, то ты точно натурал. Поверь._  
– У меня была девушка, забыла?  
 _– Как и у Гарри, который сейчас совершенно счастлив в радужной стране. Что, если ты натурал только пока нужный парень не появится? И что, если это и есть твой Мистер Совершенство?_  
– Мэг…  
 _– А если даже не сработает… ты всегда сможешь отдать его мне._  
– Я сейчас трубку положу.  
 _– Проверь "мыло", потом перезвони мне и попробуй сказать, что он не симпатяшка._  
Избегать лэптопа удается целый час. Правда в том, что они уже встречались с Дженсеном, хоть и мельком. И да, он вроде как очень красивый. Как, впрочем, и все в этом бизнесе. Так что левых мыслей не появлялось. Случай с Чадом – определенно обычная случайность. Просто пиво и текила, и вполне возможно травка (Мэг он об этом не рассказывал, он же не совсем тормоз) сказались. Ну, может, ещё поцелуи. Не важно. Важно то, что Джаред совершенно точно не хочет повторения. Ни с ним, ни с кем-либо ещё, у кого нет буферов. Так что, да. Натурал. Совершенно точно.  
Но почту всё равно надо проверить. Агент вот-вот должен выслать кое-какие документы, и будет вне себя, если Джаред тотчас не ответит. И раз уж он всё равно открыл "Входящие"…  
В общем, м-да. Определенно Мэган виновата.  
Потому что Джаред жмёт на ссылку к первому фото и внезапно... на него пристально смотрят [глаза](http://pics.livejournal.com/felisblanco/pic/0000tg7q/). Большие, тёмные, и ресницы такие длинные, что можно накрыть чёртов мир. Некоторое время он просто сидит, уставившись на эти глаза. И проходит долгих пять минут прежде, чем его взгляд опускается ниже. И тут они. Губы. Вернее, ГУБЫ. Самые совершенные губы, которые он когда-либо видел. Но тут Мэг не права. Вовсе они не девчачьи. На самом деле, те картинки, которые эти губы рождают в его мозгу, с девчонками совсем не связаны.   
В письме ещё [много](http://felisblanco.livejournal.com/417078.html) фотографий, но он ничего не может поделать, и всё время возвращается к первой. Она довольно ранняя, наверное лет пять назад снимали. И настолько гомоэротичная, что заставляет призадуматься, а не подрабатывал ли Дженсен на стороне, снимаясь в порно с мальчиками. Мысль отзывается в мозгу ещё большим количеством довольно неприличных картинок так, что дико заходится сердце, а внутренности вытворяют кульбиты.   
Джаред вздрагивает, когда в кармане неожиданно начинает вибрировать сотовый. Мэг.  
 _– Ну так ты гей или как?_  
И он сглатывает, не отводя взгляда от экрана:  
– Я… думаю об этом.  
 _– Так и знала! Ты уже видел ту, с глазами?_  
Джаред даже не указывает на очевидное ("Они все с глазами, Мэг"), просто делает глубокий вдох и отзывается:  
 _– Да. Вот чёрт!_  
Мэг на другом конце линии замолкает, а когда начинает говорить, её голос звучит очень мягко и без всякого следа веселья:  
 _– Всё будет хорошо. В смысле, что бы ты ни предпринял, я поддержу. И мама с папой… Они поймут._  
– Я в такой заднице.  
 _– А вот и нет,_ – она чмокает в трубку. – _Но можешь там оказаться, если всё правильно обставишь._  
– Не время для шуток, Мэг. Серьезно.  
 _– Ладно, ладно. Ты в порядке?_  
– Нет.  
 _– Джей Ти…_  
– Мне нужно идти. Потом поговорим.  
Дело в том…  
Дело в том, что всё с ним было нормально. Он поговорил с Дженсеном, пожал ему руку и чувствовал себя при этом совершенно обычно. И даже мыслей никаких особых не возникло, кроме надежды нормально сдружиться, раз уж им придется чуть ли не жить друг с другом в течение следующих нескольких месяцев. У них едва ли не каждая сцена совместная, и если они друг другу не понравятся, то это будет просто ад на земле. Но Дженсен показался ему таким спокойным, хорошим, да и вообще классным парнем, что мысль о собственном сериале перестала так уж сильно пугать.  
Но теперь…  
Теперь всё, о чём Джаред может думать, так об этих глазах, губах и – чёрт! – он такой гей. Ну возможно би. Что бы это ни было, но явно не натурал, потому что ни один натурал совершенно точно не будет дрочить на такие классные губы Дженсена, обхватывающие его член, пока эти нереально красивые глаза, смотрят внимательно из-под абсурдно длинных ресниц.  
Джаред задыхается, штаны спущены до колен, в перепачканной руке опадающий член. Съемки начнутся через два дня. Он в такой заднице. Гадство! Гадство! Гадство!!!

~

Понедельник начинается со знакомства с командой, помощниками и с костюмерной. И Джаред не успевает толком ничего понять, как они уже на площадке, прогоняют строчки сценария, превращаясь в стервозных, задиристых братьев. Это очень волнительно и невероятно здорово, и если Дженсен и замечает, как Джаред начинает нервничать между дублями или его взгляды украдкой, то ничего не говорит. Наверное думает, что Джаред его боится или ещё что. Всё-таки Дженсен звезда посерьёзнее, чем Джаред со своими "Девочками Гилмор". Три номинации на Эмми? Чёрт. Намного серьёзнее его номинации на "Выбор подростков". Так что Дженсен, вероятно, привык к тому, что люди вокруг него нервничают.   
Неделя пролетает незаметно. К пятнице кажется, что он уже может держать себя в руках чуть получше. И тогда Джаред решает, что это увлечение Дженсеном легко пройдет, если подольше держать дистанцию. Хороший план. Отличный план, который заканчивается полным фиаско, когда Дженсен ловит за руку, едва Джаред собрался поехать домой и порадовать себя продолжительным холодным душем и большим-пребольшим количеством гетного порно. Пальцы обжигают через все три слоя сэмовой одежды, и приходится приложить огромное усилие, чтобы не отдернуть руку и не сбежать, будто Дженсен прокаженный или что-то вроде этого.  
– Эй, Джа, хочешь сходить выпить? Только ты и я. Ну знаешь, познакомиться поближе, раз уж мы теперь братья и всё такое.  
Дженсен улыбается, и это так непохоже на Дина. Взгляд теплый и успокаивающий, но в глубине глаз тень, словно он боится, что он него отмахнутся. И это как раз то, что Джаред собирается сделать.   
– Эм…   
"Думай. Думай. Какое-нибудь оправдание. Что-нибудь. Нужно выгулять собак, постирать белье и…" Дженсен вопросительно выгибает бровь и Джаред нервно смеётся:  
– Да. Кончено.   
Млять!  
– Здорово.  
Пальцы легко сжимаются, прежде чем отпустить. И Джаред опускает взгляд, но следов ожога не видно, всё выглядит как обычно. Просто теплее.   
– Я только душ приму и переоденусь. Зайду за тобой… ну-у, через полчаса?  
– Эм-м… хорошо.  
Видите? Точно Мэган во всём виновата!  
Если бы только она ему те фотки не прислала, то он бы совершенно точно был в порядке. Просто выпил бы пару пива, посмеялся, и может быть совсем чуть-чуть поразмышлял над тем, какой же у Дженсена красивый рот. Ничего такого нет в том, чтобы о чем-то поразмышлять. Но нет! Она послала эти фотки, и теперь полюбуйтесь на него. Пьяный в дрова. Смотрит на Дженсена с дурацкой улыбкой, поддерживая тяжелую голову ладонью. И вместо того, чтобы продолжить разговор о футболе или фанатках (или что ещё они там полминуты назад обсуждали?), он внезапно выдает:  
– Дженс, ты знаешь…ты… ты типа девчонки с членом.  
Дженсен каменеет с недонесенной до рта бутылкой. Моргает. Будто сомневаясь оскорбиться или нет.  
– Чувак, какого хрена?  
– Нет-нет! В смысле… Ты очень смазливый. Как девчонка, но… с членом. Что делает тебя, ну-у-у, просто идеальным.   
С минуту Дженсен выглядит оскорбленно, но затем мотает головой, улыбается и делает глоток. Джаред заворожено смотрит, как двигается адамово яблоко, и пьяно размышляет, сильно ли Дженсен будет против, если Джаред наклонится и слегка погрызет. Яблочко… (1)  
– Ладно, принимаю твою игру. Идеальным для чего?  
Джаред резко открывает глаза и моргает пару раз, усиленно вспоминая, о чём же они говорили. Ах да. Ладно. Хорошо.   
– Понимаешь, Мэг… Это моя сестрёнка. Такая заноза. Заноза-заноза-заноза. Господи. Короче, она сказала, что… если я не захочу тебя всего облизать – раз уж ты такой офигенный – то я совер…совершенно точно натурал. Так что… м-да.  
А Дженсен просто смотрит пристально, этими своими чертовски прекрасными глазами, из-за которых Джареду хочется упасть носом в стол, потому что они такие бездонные, и он падает… падает…  
– Джаред, ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?  
Джаред опять резко поднимает голову, так что шею простреливает, и хмурится, то ли от боли, то ли в замешательстве:  
– Я же только что рассказал. Или нет?  
Дженсен приподнимает брови, и чуть погодя улыбается снисходительно:  
– То есть ты _не хочешь_ меня облизывать? Потому что натурал. Так?  
Ну блин, а _он_ -то насколько пьян? Или может парень просто балбес. Джаред вздыхает мелодраматично и делает ещё один глоток:  
– Дженсен, друг, радуйся, что ты такой красивый, потому что мозгов у тебя нет. Со-о-овсем.   
Замечание Дженсену, похоже, не нравится (назвать того безмозглым явно не лучший метод съёма), потому что он снова мотает головой и вздыхает. Затем встаёт из-за стола и натягивает куртку:  
– Ладно, пора тебе домой. Пошли.  
Слегка дуясь, Джаред позволяет вытащить себя из бара и усадить в дженсенову малюсенькую "Хонду". И даже не возмущается, когда Дженсен наклоняется, чтобы застегнуть его ремень безопасности. Хотя он уже, блин, взрослый и прекрасно может справиться сам. Только тогда Дженсен не стал бы через него перегибаться, проходясь рукой по груди. И бли-и-ин. Эти губы так близко. Не успевает Джаред даже закончить эту мысль, не то чтобы что-то предпринять, как Дженсен уже выпрямляется и заводит машину. Проклятье. Джаред прислоняется к стеклу, осоловело поглядывая на Дженсена. Да, определенно. Тако-о-ой гей. Или би. Или подобная фигня.   
– Ты… э-э-э… пользуешься блеском для губ?  
– Чего?  
– У тебя, типа, идеальные губы.  
Дженсен слегка неловко смеётся:  
– Дай-ка угадаю… Девчачьи губы?  
– Так она – ну Мэг – и сказала. Но это совсе-е-ем не так. Они… – Джаред затыкает себя в последнюю секунду, хмурясь. Он чертовски пьян сейчас, но что-то на задворках мозга нашептывает, что говорить Дженсену, что его губы идеальны для отсоса… явно не лучшая идея.  
Не дождавшись продолжения Дженсен, на мгновение оторвавшись от дороги, интересуется:  
– Они… что?  
– Просто… красивые, – он наклоняется поближе, всматриваясь полуприкрытыми глазами. Голос в голове всё ещё что-то лепечет, но Джаред его в упор игнорирует. – Готов поспорить, ты классно целуешься.  
Дженсен замирает, уставившись на дорогу, и спустя пару секунд смеётся, голос слегка дрожит:  
– О-о-окей, Джа. Послушай, думаю, стоит этот разговор отложить до завтра.  
– До завтра? – Джаред медленно моргает, и затем серьезно кивает, соглашаясь. – До завтра. Да. Я это… Прости, друг. Извини.   
– Всё в порядке.  
Оставшийся путь проходит в тишине, Джаред дремлет, облокотившись на стекло. Когда машина останавливается, он резко дёргается, просыпаясь, и осматривается мутным взглядом.   
– Приехали. Помочь тебе?  
– Н... так... уж я пьян, – Джаред пару раз промахивается мимо дверной ручки. Первая попытка вылазки из машины оказывается безуспешной. Не мудрено, ведь он всё ещё пристегнут ремнем. На второй раз получается получше, пока он не путается в собственных ногах и не валится из машины лицом на асфальт.  
– Джа, ты как? Гадство!  
– Я… я в порядке. Чёрт.  
– Так… давай-ка.  
Джаред с трудом поднимается, опираясь на Дженсена. И стоит, покачиваясь, пару мгновений. Всё вокруг вертится, словно он на карусели. Он так безмерно благодарен, когда Дженсен обнимает за талию и закидывает руку Джареда себе на плечо, не давая упасть. О да-а, отличные плечи. Мускулистые. И как же хорошо он пахнет.  
– Чувак, ты что делаешь?  
– Ты та-а-ак классно пахнешь.  
Хватка Дженсена усиливается. М-м-м, да-а. Джаред наклоняется ближе, потираясь носом о шею. Такую тёплую и слегка влажную от пота. Он чувствует биение пульса под губами и гадает: может у него шейный кинк?  
– Тебе нужен рот, чтобы меня нюхать? – голос Дженсена слегка дрожит.  
– На вкус тоже классно.  
– Иисусе. Где твои ключи? Пошли.  
Джареду едва удается удержаться на ногах, когда выбегают собаки и начинают приветствовать его с энтузиазмом, ясно кричащим: "Нам надо в туалет. _Сейчас же_ ".  
– Эй! Привет ребята. Поздоровайтесь с Дженни.  
– О господи! Ещё один.  
– Ой, прости. Прости, друг. Я хотел сказать с Дженсеном. С Дженсом, – Джаред гладит Сэди по голове и улыбается Дженсену своей самой яркой улыбкой. – Чувак, нам нужно, типа срочно, их выгулять.  
Дженсен переводит взгляд на собак, затем обратно на Джареда, и качает головой, весело улыбаясь:   
– Тебе нужно "типа срочно" пойти в постель, Джей. Типа, сейчас.  
– Да, да-а, вот только… Друг, они же уделают весь ковер. Или обувь. Или ещё что.  
Дженсен прикрывает глаза на мгновение, делает глубокий вдох и протягивает руку, почесать Херли за ухом:  
– Я их выгуляю. Тебя сначала уложу.  
Кое-как они добираются до спальни, и Джаред каким-то чудом спотыкается при этом всего лишь раза четыре. Сначала разуваясь, потом об собак, об ковер и, наконец, об порожек, планируя мордой вниз прямо на кровать.   
М-м-м, как же он любит эту кровать. Теплая, мягкая, здоровенная – легко можно двоих вместить. Вроде него и Дженсена.   
– Тебе следует лечь спать здесь. У меня самая лучшая в мире кровать.  
– Не сомневаюсь. Собак надо выгулять, забыл?  
– Да, да, – Джаред с трудом переворачивается на спину и улыбается Дженсену, который смотрит с нечитаемым выражением на лице. – Бли-и-ин! Ты самый лучший в мире друг!  
Улыбка Дженсена слегка блекнет, и он внезапно выглядит таким уставшим.   
– Похоже на то. Давай-ка, разувайся. Боже, у тебя ноги воняют. Так, отлично. Теперь джинсы.  
– М-м-м, да-а, – Джаред лениво потягивается, чувствуя как тёплые пальцы, расстегивающие ремень, задевают живот. – А теперь отсос?  
Ответ Дженсена теряется, так как мозг выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы совершенно отключиться. Джаред проваливается в сон.

~

Джаред просыпается, а вокруг Апокалипсис. Ощущается так, по крайней мере. Иначе откуда вся эта боль? Вообще-то, смерть сейчас была бы даже благом. Ему кое-как удается разлепить глаза и оторвать от влажной подушки липкую щёку. Кажется, что язык приклеен к нёбу. А ещё кажется, что это не язык, а крыса – большая и пушистая. Да и на вкус так же.  
Он со стоном переворачивается на спину и начинает разглядывать потолок. И тут же вскакивает с кровати, спотыкаясь, и еле успевает добежать до унитаза, чтобы стошнить чем-то отвратительно похожим на смесь алкоголя и мозгов пришельцев.  
Кажется, проходит вечность, прежде чем желудок успокаивается. И когда Джаред почти уверен, что сейчас отрубится от боли, как внезапно оказывается, что уже можно нормально дышать. Вздрагивая, он садится на пол и прислоняется больной головой к краю ванны. Пот заливает глаза, а всё тело, словно электрическими разрядами, то и дело пронзает дрожь.  
Господи. Сколько же он выпил вчера? Смутно вспоминается Дженсен и бар. И…  
О!  
О боже!  
Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт-чёрт-чёрт.  
– Господи, пожалуйста, прикончи меня.  
– Ты в порядке?  
Джаред подхватывается так быстро, что поскальзывается на коврике и приземляется обратно прямо на задницу. Очень такую голую задницу. Ой. И… О боже!  
– Джен! Господи! Ты что здесь делаешь?!  
Дженсен хватает его за руку. Похоже, его совершенно не волнует, что Джаред тут голый, как младенец.   
– Давай-ка… Поднимем тебя. Ох, блин, тяжелый какой.  
Джаред мотает головой (аккуратно, а то взорвется, не дай Бог), таращится покрасневшими глазами. Дженсен. В одних боксерах. О боже.   
– Дженсен. Что. Ты. Здесь. Делаешь?   
Мозг. Проснись. Сейчас же!  
– Я у тебя на диванчике перекантовался, – пожимает плечами Дженсен.  
– Угу. Почему?  
– Да ты вчера был в стельку пьяный. Вдруг бы ты собственной блевотиной захлебнулся?  
– О. Эм… спасибо.  
– Нет проблем.   
Дженсен опускает крышку унитаза, смывает и осторожно Джареда на него усаживает:   
– Думаю, тебе стоит почистить зубы. Сразу почувствуешь себя человеком. Да и пахнуть тоже станешь получше.   
Джаред начинает протестовать, но вкус во рту такой, будто кто-то умер или собачки нагадили, так что он без разговоров берёт у Дженсена из рук щётку, и начинает чистить зубы как можно тщательнее. А у Дженсена уже наготове стакан с водой для полоскания. Джаред выплёвывает воду в раковину и решается наконец поднять глаза. Боже. Голая грудь Дженсена. Соски. Джаред снова опускает взгляд. О! Ступни Дженсена. Даже ступни у него красивые. Ну как так можно?  
Чёрт, какой же он гей. Что, теперь будем на ступни слюни пускать?  
– Так это… Дженс, послушай… насчет вчерашнего…  
– Всё нормально. Расслабься.  
Дженсен помогает Джареду подняться и отводит обратно в спальню. Он ощущается надежным, сильным и таким тёплым в контрасте с охлажденной кожей, что хочется закутаться в него, как в плед.  
– Нет. То есть, да. То есть, хорошо. Это хорошо. Но…  
Джаред пытается протестовать, когда Дженсен его укладывает, но тот лишь похлопывает легонько по руке и укутывает одеялом:  
– Ты был пьян, Джа. Всё нормально. Не переживай.  
Джаред мотает головой, что отзывается болезненными искрами в мозгу:   
– Да, но… Сейчас-то я не пьян. Ну-у, ладно. Может совсем чуть-чуть. Но…  
Он прикрывает глаза. Сейчас. Всё или ничего.  
– Она была права. Мэг.  
В ответ молчание. И чуть погодя Джаред решает приоткрыть веки. Дженсен стоит в изножье кровати и смотрит этими своими чертовски прекрасными глазами, поджимая эти свои преступно сексуальные губы, и одной рукой бессознательно почёсывает живот. И Джаред понимает, что попал. Остаётся только смириться с неизбежным.   
– Я на самом деле хочу тебя всего облизать. И я, кажется, гей. Или би. Или что-то вроде.   
Он рискует бросить ещё один взгляд, лицо горит.  
А Дженсен не двигается, но взгляда не отрывает. Глаза темнеют, видно, как сжимаются зубы. Джаред с огромным трудом сглатывает. Чёрт, он всё испортил. Сейчас Дженсен уйдет и потребует от Крипке, чтобы Сэма прибили в следующем эпизоде или ещё что-нибудь. И Джаред больше никогда не сможет найти работу, потому что все будут знать какая явная он на самом деле Фея (2) и чёрт-чёрт-чёрт.  
– Но всё окей. Ты не волнуйся. То есть, я знаю… Ты не… Чёрт! – голос срывается. – Не надо меня ненавидеть, пожалуйста.   
Иисусе.  
И натягивает одеяло на голову. Может если сильнее вжаться лицом в подушку, получится самоубиться? Это возможно. Наверное. Отрубиться точно получится, а это уже неплохо.  
– Джаред.  
Одеяло с него стягивают, но он упрямо держит глаза зажмуренными. Может, Дженсен уйдет, если поверит, что Джаред спит. Тогда можно будет вернуться к плану с подушкой.  
– Джаред, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста.  
Чуть-чуть посомневавшись, он приоткрывает один глаз и щурится на обеспокоенно улыбающегося Дженсена.   
– Эй. Всё в порядке. Ну нравлюсь я тебе. Что в этом такого? Нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы быть геем. Или би. Или чем-то вроде, – Дженсен посмеивается. – Вот насчет облизывания не уверен. Щекотно, наверное.  
Джаред хлопает глазами:  
– Ты не злишься?  
– Не-е-е. В смысле... Чёрт. Я даже польщён.  
Джаред стонет и пытается отобрать у Дженсена одеяло. Лицо уже от смущения наверное красное, как помидор.  
– Эй. Прекрати. Ты, знаешь ли, и сам особо не урод.   
– Ха-ха.  
– До моей девичьей красоты конечно далеко, но… – усмехается Дженсен его дискомфорту. – Но зато у тебя есть эти огромные щенячьи глазки и самая ослепительная в мире улыбка. Очень белые зубы. Такие… блестящие.   
Господи, прикончи меня. Сейчас же.   
– Заткнись! Пожалуйста, – снова зажмуривается Джаред. Господи, это ещё хуже, чем когда с него штаны стянули перед всем шестым классом.  
– Я хочу сказать. Не так уж ты и плох для парня. Не совсем мой тип, но…  
Что? Джаред резко открывает глаза:  
– Что?  
– А эти ямочки, м-м-м... А руки… – Дженсен в упор игнорируя шок у Джареда на лице, медленно проводит пальцем по побелевшим костяшкам. – Млин. Ты только посмотри, какие руки.  
Джаред бешено пытается проморгаться. И так он выглядит наверное, как мультяшная проститутка, но на большее мозга просто не хватает.  
– А?  
– Серьёзно.  
Дженсен тянет за ткань, пока Джаред наконец не ослабляет хватку. Затем берёт одну руку и начинает её внимательно изучать. А Джаред просто лежит, уставившись на то, как Дженсен раскрывает кверху его ладонь и проводит легонько сначала по ней, затем по среднему пальцу.  
– Так и вижу, что ты этими длинными пальцами можешь вытворять, – Дженсен поднимает взгляд, вопросительно выгибая бровь. – Ты вообще в курсе, да? Что ими можно вытворять?  
Мозг у Джареда наконец включается, но похоже только наполовину, так как он выдает возмущенно:  
– Я не… Не девственник!  
Дженсен лишь улыбается.  
– Правда! У меня и девушка есть. О-о-очень горячая. Таких только в плейбое увидишь.  
Улыбка Дженсена превращается в усмешку.  
– Да ну? А она позволяет тебе эти пальцы себе в задницу засовывать? Или может она что-то засовывает в задницу тебе?  
– Чего? Нет!  
– Ну тогда, вспоминая тему нашего разговора, ты, Джаред, очень даже девственник.   
Джаред краснеет и ёрзает смущенно:  
– А о чем… о чем мы говорим вообще?  
Дженсен снова улыбается и подносит руку Джареда к губам.  
О боже! Глаза Джареда закатываются, когда его пальцы через прекраснейшие в мире губы попадают в самый горячий рот, какой только может быть известен человечеству. В данном случае речь о мужской его части. А конкретно – о Джареде. И тех совершенно смущающих звуках, что вырываются из горла и совершенно немужественных движениях бедер.  
– О бо-о…н-н-нгх!  
Язык! Вылизывает! О-боже-боже-боже…  
Дженсен выпускает пальцы с пошлым звуком и облизывается:   
– А так она может?  
Кто она? Джаред напрягает серое вещество, пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-нибудь, кроме Дженсена и его невероятного рта. А, да.  
– Эм, нет… так не может.  
– Нет? – ногти проходятся вниз по груди, цепляют покрывало и медленно тянут вниз. – Джа, ты боишься щекотки?  
– Нет, – и подпрыгивает, когда Дженсен большим пальцем проводит по боку. – Ну, может, чуть-чуть.  
– А когда она тебя облизывает, щекотно?  
– Облизывает? – голос срывается в писк и приходится прокашляться слегка, прежде чем продолжить. – Где облизывает?  
– Везде, – посмеивается Дженсен, когда Джаред зажмуривается и тихонько скулит. – Ты же хотел меня облизать? Ну вот. Сам ты тоже весьма облизательный.   
– Такое… – ах! – …слово есть вообще?  
Дженсен наклоняется, выдыхая горячо в ухо:  
– Хочешь, чтобы я сейчас пошел и в словаре поискал?  
– Нет! Нет-нет-нет, совсем не обязательно. Раз ты говоришь, что есть такое слово, значит, есть такое слово.  
– Просто я легко могу сгонять домой и проверить, – Дженсен выпрямляется и опускает ладонь Джареду на живот, точно под ребра. – У меня есть такой огромный словарь. Займет всего час, не больше.  
Джаред резко открывает глаза:  
– Вот только попробуй! Убью!  
И Дженсен смеётся. Так безмятежно и открыто, что Джаред взгляда не может отвести. В прекрасных глазах сияет веселье, зубы сверкают в улыбке и – боже! – какой же он красивый! Такой чертовски смазливый, что это просто нужно запретить законом. Счастливым лицом он освещает всю эту чёртову комнату. И внезапно Джаред понимает. Совершенно не важно, если Дженсен только дразнит его, если завтра он окажется в газетах под рубрикой "Только что из шкафа" – он так влюблен, что это даже не смешно.   
Дженсен всё ещё смотрит пристально, но улыбка постепенно становится неестественной. И Джаред понимает, что нужно что-то сделать или сказать, хоть что-нибудь. Но может только таращиться в ответ, гадая, как вообще так могло получиться. Дженсен, так его Эклз, почти голый в его постели. Улыбка Дженсена исчезает совсем, глаза темнеют, и Джаред начинает паниковать. Он же сейчас встанет и уйдёт. И…  
Губы у Дженсена такие тёплые и мягкие. И совсем не девчачьи. Особенно когда приоткрываются и горячее дыхание обжигает Джареду рот, он пытается глотнуть выдох Дженсена и получает в итоге язык, который начинает вылизывать его рот и зубы… Да кому вообще нужен этот воздух?  
О да-а. Дженсен отлично целуется. Вообще-то, он мог бы даже стать в этом чемпионом, если бы проводились подобные соревнования. Может они и проводятся, только Джаред ни в жизнь эти губы не отпустит. Так что никакого конкурса не будет. Ну разве что если из всех участников будут только он и…  
Внезапно всё заканчивается, так быстро, что мозг Джареда всё ещё пытается осознать сам факт поцелуя и не дошёл до той части, где вроде как положено целовать в ответ. Глаза Дженсена так близко, смотрят на него сверху вниз, пока Джаред жадно пытается отдышаться.   
То настороженное выражение с прошлого вечера снова начинает появляться у Дженсена на лице, и он пытается отстраниться, когда Джаред резко приходит в себя, хватает его голову в свои ладони и тянет обратно. И в этот раз больше нет никаких сомнений, никаких пауз, и никаких сжатых зубов на пути. Джаред исследует этот рот жадно, запоминая, и немного отстраняется, втягивая чужой язык в свой рот. Непонятно, что же нравится больше. Рот Дженсена такой вкусный, а его язык такой теплый и гибкий. И кажется можно кончить только от фантазии, что этот язык может сотворить с его членом.  
Джаред отстраняется, сбивчиво дыша, и быстро-быстро смаргивает:  
– Боже, Дженс. Ты… Иисусе.  
– Да-а-а, – Дженсен проводит носом по шее, потираясь обнаженным торсом об Джареда. Одна рука крепко держит за бицепс, другая гладит бедренную косточку. – Еб-а-ать.  
– О да. Будь добр.  
Смех Дженсена отдается дрожью по коже и Джаред прикрывает глаза, чувствуя, как вибрация опускается по груди всё ниже, ниже-ниже-ниже…  
Не-а. Совсем ничего девчачьего нет в этих губах. Ничего. Мэг ошиблась на все сто. Вот как только он придет в себя достаточно, чтобы внятно выражаться, так ей об этом и скажет.   
Конечно, её вина во всём, и он готов целовать ей ноги за это, но это не значит, что она выйдет сухой из воды, уж Джаред об этом позаботится. Никто не смеет называть его парня девчонкой, и ожидать, что ему это сойдет с рук.  
О боже. Он что, только что назвал Дженсена своим парнем?  
В какой же он заднице.  
И желательно в ближайшие полчаса.

===

(1) An apple a day keeps the doctor away. В день по яблоку съесть – здоровье обресть. (Пословица)  
(2) Fairy – Фея, феечка – гомосексуалист.

**Конец.**

**Author's Note:**

> 05 марта 2011


End file.
